


Jealousy looks good on you

by Sipsthytea



Series: Best bois Billy and Steve [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington Smut, Bottom Steve Harrington, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Grinding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Top Billy Hargrove, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: Billy Hargrove did not get jealous, there was simply no reason for him too. He had people practically throwing themselves at his feet, why would he be jealous? That is a very good question with a very simple answer.Steve Harrington.Or spanking. That’s it, that’s the plot lmao.





	Jealousy looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

Billy Hargrove did not get jealous, there was simply no reason for him too. He had people practically throwing themselves at his feet, why would he be jealous? That is a very good question with a very simple answer.  
  
Steve Harrington.  
  
Now, he wasn’t envious of Steve, no. Never, not in a million years. But Steve was his, point-blank simple. The brunette belonged to Billy. All of him, from his stupid hair down to his toes, everything belonged to Billy. It was a mutual agreement, they belonged to each other. Simple.  
  
However, that didn’t stop certain people from coming up to either one of them or trying to woo them. It never worked but it was fun to watch, at least, Billy thought it was. But this…kid is making it less fun. He was a freshman, young and inexperienced, but seemingly brave enough to ask Steve out. At first, it was fun, watching his struggle with his words, his cheeks flaming a bright red, anyone would get like that with Steve. It was Steve Harrington, he had half of the school wrapped around his finger.  
  
The kid later slightly braver as their conversation went on, from his place against the lockers, Billy was able to survey the entire interaction.  
  
Steve at his locker, books in hand, ready to leave home, leaning gently against his locker as he watched the boy with an amused smile. Every so often he’d glance up to catch Billy’s gaze and let out a small huff.  
  
Everything was fine and dandy until the kid grew a pair and began to flirt. It was terrible, and he really could work on his approaches and pick up lines, but that was beside the point. This kid was leaning in closer, body opening to expose the smallest hint of biceps. It made Billy scoff, but it wasn’t just that. Steve was playing along, giggling and blushing, soft doe eyes flashing with amusement at ever idiotic pick-up line.  
  
Billy looked on with a scowl, who the hell did this kid think he was?  
  
But then Steve looked up at him and winked, a cheeky smile playing on his lips.  
  
‘Oh, that sly bastard,’ Billy thought with a huff and the roll of his eyes.  
  
He clicked his tongue against his teeth and shoved his hands in his pockets, watching with an eyebrow raised.  
  
Then the kid dared to reach over and brush Steve’s hair behind his ear, that was the final straw. Jealousy shot up in Billy’s system, eyes flashing red. He quickly peeled himself from the wall and began to walk. Steve looked up and locked eyes with him, he stared into Steve’s soft honey pools and imagined them glazed over with lust, tears springing from them.  
  
He reached them and leaned against the lockers; head cocked toward the kid. A smirk playing on his lips, Steve looked over a light blush dusting his lips as he snaked his arms around Steve’s slender hips. Pulling him into his side. Giving once over to the boy and scoffing, how could this kid think he could satisfy Steve. No, that was Billy’s job.  
  
“Can I help you?” The kid piped up; voice thin.  
  
“Yeah, I just wanted to know if you knew that Steve was well, taken?” He stared the boy down and the boy flushed.  
  
“He didn’t say anything.”  
  
“He didn’t have to,” with that Billy pulled Steve along. Keeping a firm grip on his hips as he drove them away from the halls and into the parking lot.  
  
Quietly, he opened the passenger door for Steve and the brunette slipped inside. With a hum, he walked around and fell into his seat. The ride to Steve’s house, where they were going (they hadn’t stated verbally that they were going, but Steve was home alone), was relatively quiet save for Steve’s heavy breathing. His heart raced in anticipation, and he casually glanced over at Billy. Billy, of course, saw this and smirk, reaching over to place a possessive hand on his thigh. Slowly gliding it upwards as they approached Steve’s house, cherishing the hitch in the latter’s breathing.  
  
They pulled into Steve’s driveway and they stepped out, anticipation swimming between them. Steve reached for his keys and quickly unlocked his door, stepping through the threshold before being shoved against the wall.  
  
He gasped, keys falling from his hand, he felt the hot press of Billy’s body against his.  
  
“You thought I was just gonna let you flirt with that kid in front of me?” He whispered hotly into his ear; Steve shivered.  
  
With a gulp, Steve shook his head.  
  
“I think you deserve to be punished, don’t you?” Steve eagerly nodded, gently grinding down onto Billy’s leg as he pressed it between his thighs.  
  
“I do too,” with that Billy pulled the brunette to the sofa and yanked him onto his lap. He gave Steve a moment to get situated properly, his ass stuck out in the air and his torso against Billy’s leg.  
  
A large hand ran down his back and into his pants, shoving the jeans down to Steve’s ankles.  
  
“Count for me.”  
  
A sharp smack rang throughout the room, and Steve sucked in a sharp breath, “One.”  
Another, “Two.”  
  
And another, “T-three,” he said shakily. Billy glided his palm across the burring skin, feeling Steve’s hard on strain against his leg.  
  
Another smack, this time it moved Steve further up Billy’s leg and he moaned at the friction.  
  
“Dirty whore, getting turned on by punishment,” Billy clicked his teeth, spanking him again.  
  
“Four…. ah! Five.”  
  
Billy smirked as the flesh began to glow a bright red, he kneaded the flesh causing Steve to groan.  
  
“You wanted this? Wanted to make me jealous?” He questioned, hand striking down again.  
  
Tears sprung to Steve’s eyes, “S-Six. No, I-I didn’t,” he gasped, he was slyly grinding against Billy’s leg.  
  
“You think that kid would be able to satisfy you? Huh?” He punctuated his statement with a sharp slap, “Think he’d know how you like it? Fast and hard, to be treated like a dirty whore, and spanked until you cum? You think he could do what I can?”  
  
Steve’s head was spinning, his face burned and he just kept moaning, counting being forgotten, “N-no! He wouldn’t h-have! God! AH! O-Only you, Billy.”  
  
Billy smirked, “That’s right.”  
  
Heat began to coil in Steve’s stomach, his toes began to curl.  
  
“I-I’m gonna cum- Billy I’m gonna cum!” He warned.  
  
“From this, from grinding against me like a bitch in heat? Go ahead, but let everyone know who makes you feel good,” he growled, voice sending Steve over the edge.  
  
He came with a shout of Billy’s name, toes curling and mind going blank as he let the orgasm wash over him.  
  
When he came down, Billy was soothing out his backside, warm hand rubbing over the bruised flesh.  
  
“You did so well,” He whispered, “But next time, just ask me to spank you.”  
  
Steve laughed, “It’s never the same, plus,” he added, “You’re hot when you’re jealous.”


End file.
